


The First One To Break

by yeuxdangeyams



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Not Beta Read, Nudity, One Night Stands, Referenced Sakuatsu, Sexual Content, Song fic, Unrequited Crush, implied Osasuna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeuxdangeyams/pseuds/yeuxdangeyams
Summary: If anyone can guess what song this is based off of i'll be very happy :DComments and kudos appreciated <3
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Atsumu, Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	The First One To Break

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone can guess what song this is based off of i'll be very happy :D
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated <3

Onigiri has never tasted more bitter. The sourness lingers, remnants from last nights dinner that akaashi keiji desperately wishes he’d spent more time brushing out of his mouth. Maybe if he’d scrubbed hard enough he’d be able to erase everything from what has come to be his biggest mistake yet. He was alone, as he should’ve expected. The crisp white sheets in the spot next to him ruined by wrinkles and the smell of pine and freshly washed linen reminded him even more of his foolish endeavors. Then, peeking under the covers at his own bare body, he’d noted that he was hard. Fuck. Where was Osamu when he needed him? Probably back in hyogo, mind far far away from him and osaka, he thought, biting his lip harshly as his hand wandered under the sheets to grip his painfully hard cock. He flicked his thumb over the head, swiping off precum to use as lube since the lube he and Osamu had used last night had long since run out. Head tipping back against the soft pillow, he urged himself to think of anything but Osamu. Fucker would probably somehow know if Akaashi were to think of him while he got off alone in a hotel room that Osamu had left him to pay for. Bastard. Akaashi hated him. His hand glided up and down his cock swiftly, and he bit back a moan so as not to disturb his next door neighbor, whose headboard was likely bordering the wall right behind him. It was one thing for someone to hear him getting fucked by Osamu, but it was another thing entirely if that same person realized he was now alone, and the conclusions that they could come to based on that information. It was downright embarrassing and Akaashi wasnt having any of that shit. So he kept quiet as he fucked up into his fist, and tried hard not to think about his hand being Osamu’s instead. Tried not to think about what it would be like to feel osamus wet heat around his cock again, like last night before osamu’s mouth traveled down further till he was sloppily eating Akaashi out as he keened and moaned like a bitch under Osamu’s skilled tongue and ministrations. He didnt cum thinking of Osamu fucking him 9 ways to heaven, his seed splattered over his deft fingers and upon his heaving chest as he came down from his high. He fell asleep before he could manage to clean himself up. 

It was nearly noon when he woke back up, and checkout was soon. As he packed, he waited for the drinks he’d ordered from room service a bit before he started cleaning up. While he waited, he swiped all the amenities he made the maid restock when she came by for morning cleanup/touch up, because he’d shoved all the ones that were in the room last night when they first got there. Did he really need two of everything? No. But he liked the little bar soaps and the shampoo and conditioner that smelled like coconut lime verbena and he could use the coffee pods for his coffee machine back at his place. Just as he got done hastily shoving the soaps and coffees into his bag, a knock came on the door followed by a call for room service. Akaashi took the bottle without a second thought; he charged the nearly $90 bottle to his company and texted Udai to just take it out of his next paycheck. He deserved this. There was a fancy robe in the bathroom and it only felt right to replace the sheets around his shoulders with the soft robe and lounge in the desk chair as he drank straight from the bottle. Osamu had gotten them a room with a view and after he threw the curtains open, he turned to get a good glimpse of the city that he more or less saw every day. 

By the time he was halfway done with the bottle, he realized something. He was so fucking lame. Here he was, in the city he’s resided in since birth, in a hotel he cant afford with the fucking salary of a junior editor nursing a bottle of wine he also cant afford at 12 in the afternoon because he’d had a one night stand that he was dumb enough to hope would turn out to be more. How fucking stupid was he, really? And yet he finished the bottle anyways. 

When he stumbled back to his apartment, piss poor drunk and dead tired, it was 12:30. Seriously, it took him 30 minutes to walk home from the hotel. That meant he was in closer proximity to his own home than he’d first thought upon arriving with osamu last night. Though, in his defense, not much was on his mind other than the feeling of osamus body against him on and off for 4 blissful yet very short hours. Before all this, his phone would be going off the hook at this time. Osamu would be at the onigiri miya that akaashi frequented due to its closeness to his apartment paired with his love for onigiri, and would be texting akaashi nonstop. He knew he was osamu’s favorite customer- he always ate his fill and loved trying out new recipes for osamu to let him know if he should start selling a new type of onigiri or not. But now, his phone was silent as he stared at its screen, almost half willing a text from osamu to show up. A call, even. But it never came. Akaashi missed osamu. And he half likes to think that his phone does, too, if phones could miss people like he could. 

He catches feelings too fast, he knows. But in spite of everything, he and osamu had built up something good before they had sex and ruined everything. Apparently not good enough to make osamu want to stay, though. Akaashi nurses his hangover like he nursed that bottle of wine the day before. He was half tempted to go to onigiri miya and grab some food. The days old takeout didnt seem appealing to him right now and he was in no state to full on go grocery shopping. Neither was his bank account, for the record. And so, he finds himself inside onigiri miya after hopping a train all the way to fucking hyogo (what the ever living fuck was he thinking catching an hour and a half train ride whilst wrapped up in a trench coat and donning a pair of sunglasses like he was some budget cut film spy?) for reasons unknown. No, scratch that. He knows why he’s here. What is he? Some kind of creep who cant let go of a one night stand? Deep down he knows its so much more than that, though. He was greeted by a sly eyed fox faced man, whom, upon close inspection, was wearing a shirt that suspisciously looked like the shirt he couldnt find in his haste to pack up at the hotel. 

“Welcome in to Onigiri Miya, lemme know if i can help ya with anythin’.” his name tag reads Rin-Rin. He works here. Under osamu. 

“Yeah uh, how’s osamu doing? Is he here?” 

“Oh, he’s doin’ fine. Hes in the back if ya want me to get him.” ‘Rin-Rin’ smirks, and if akaashi didnt know better, he’d say that was a knowing smirk if he ever saw one. Sure enough, he spots osamu through the window in the kitchen, speaking to a blond man who has his back to akaashi. Peering over the blond man’s shoulder, osamu spots akaashi at the counter and places his hand on the man’s shoulder, smiling and saying something inaudible as he rushes out to the front. 

“Kei-- how may i help you?” he says, voice strained and eyes darting from Rin-Rin back to Akaashi. 

“Can i get my ususal? And, come sit with me wont you?” he throws a wad of cash at osamu and slips into a booth near the front end. Osamu sticks his order on the line in front of the kitchen window and leaves Rin-Rin to fetch the order as osamu slides into the booth across from akaashi. Neither of them exchange a single word until akaashis order comes out and he mutters a thanks to both Rin-Rin and osamu, though his eyes are focused on neither man. The silence between them is comfortable as akaashi eats slowly. He hates it. He misses all the words they used to say to each other. He wishes he could take it all back. He never would’ve slept with osamu if he knew he was but a measly replacement for the man osamu clearly could do nothing more than give mere gifts to that he stole from other people, likely. The door to the kitchen swung open and a long drawling voice called out to osamu, causing akaashi to freeze. 

“Samuuuu,” akaashi knew that voice. Hed heard it through the phone a few times while on calls with osamu. This was- he looked up, and there was miya atsumu, osamu’s brother and msby jackals player. And atsumu just so happened to look exactly like osamu. 

Akaashi leaves onigiri miya with a different miya this time. 

Osamu still doesnt call. 

Akaashi wakes to a face that looks just like osamu’s. Atsumu grumbles and pulls akaashi closer to his bare chest. Akaashi almost says osamu’s name. 

Osamu still doesnt call. He never does. 

When atsumu ceases all contact with akaashi and news breaks days later about msby jackals players atsumu and sakusa kiyoomi announcing their relationship, akaashi is the first one to break. 

He always is.


End file.
